


Lost

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M, Short, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Nico loses Will in the store.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Kudos: 10





	Lost

Nico sighed holding on to Will’s arm, until something else caught his attention- he let go of Will with no thought and went over to the shelf of brightly colored stuffed animals. When he turned back around to go back to Will, he was gone. Nico pouted, looking around frantically. He began to walk around the store, looking for the taller boy- unsure of how he could lose him in the first place. Until he was tapped on the shoulder “Nico? Is everything alright?” he turned around, Jason stood there with a worried expression on his face, Nico immediately calmed a little- lunging himself at the blond. “Woah-” Jason hugged Nico back firmly. “Everything alright? Wheres Will?” 

Nico sniffled “ ‘M lost…” he mumbled. Jason nodded in understanding, he pet Nico’s hair softly. “Hey, it’s alright. I’ll text Will and see if we can meet up with him alright?” Nico nodded silently, not letting go of the other. 

“Will said he’ll meet us outside” Nico sniffled again and nodded lightly. Jason picked him up and sighed- luckily he didn’t have anything to pay for. He carried the boy outside, Will already there. 

“Awh, Sunshine” Will cooed as Jason handed the crying boy to him. “I’m so sorry” Will said, bouncing Nico on his hip. “Thank you, Jase.” he sighed. “Don’t mention it”


End file.
